Always
by LunaTitch
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans have been best friends for just over 5 years now and have been inseperable ever since. Now going into their 5th year at Hogwarts, Lily is dating James Potter. Can their friendship last when it comes down to making a horrible choice that will stay with them always?
1. Chapter 1

ONE SUMMER NIGHT

As the night grew colder and the sun grew lower in the sky, the shadow of two children grew longer. A small girl with long flowing hair as red as the sun and a Tall Patsy looking boy with shoulder length hair blacker than coal."Can you believe it sev just 3 weeks and we'll be back at Hogwarts" the... black haired boy just smiled at her as the smile on her face beamed like the sun. The pair sat on the grass Severus places his arm round Lily as she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the sun set. This is the way Severus Snape and Lily Evans spent most of their summer days. Every day Lily would walk to Severus s House then the pair would walk to the park where they would spend hours and hours, from sunrise to sunset talking. To anyone looking in on them you would think they were a love struck couple an odd couple a beautiful flawless girl with hair as red as the sun and a tall odd looking boys as white as a ghost but still, a couple none the less.

Lily had met Severus four years ago when he recognized her as a witch whist she and her sister were playing on a park. From then on they were best friends, the pair then attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the following September. Despite what Lily's sister Petunia and the majority of her friend at Hogwarts said, Lily had a special love for Severus, He was like the brother he never had Severus however saw Lily in a different way, a way which everyone except Lily knew about. It was simple to tell just by looking at Severus Snape that to him Lily Evans was heaven in a human form, he to him she was the most precious thing on earth unfortunately Severus was nothing but a brother to Lily. With time before their return to Hogwarts running out Severus knew that he only had a matter of weeks to tell Lily how he felt or he could just wait till Next year.

That night Severus walked Lily home as he did every night, with the determinination to tell Lily how he felt. As the pair got to Lily s door Severus began to speak lily cut him of "well goodnight sev" she whispered then threw her arms around him and gave him the same giant warm hug she gave him every night although Severus could not give such an enthusiastic reply. Lily let go, took a step back and looked at Severus. "Sev? What s up?" Lily met his gaze this is what he wanted yet had been avoiding all day "nothing Lil' " he said quickly then turned to walk away but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him into her "Sev I know you, you clearly have something to say so get on with it" With that Severus Pulled Lily and kissed her. Her lips were softer than silk and for a Meer ten seconds Severus got his dream as Lily kissed him back before realising what she infact was doing and pushed Severus away. Severus just looked at her "Sev im sorry bit I ca...

Severus was over come with anger how could she kiss him back then just push him away like he was dirt "just Leave it Lily I never ment that and i got to go it getting late" with that Severus stormed of so lily was unable to see the first tear fall down his face. Lily Shouted after but he only response was an angry "bye" and as lily walked into her house tear trickled down he face one after another.

TWO LETTERS

For the remaining three weeks Severus and Lily did not speak. Both were afraid of the other reaction, Severus was afraid that Lily would never look at him the same, He thought that thing wouldn t be the same. Lily however was not of afraid of how snap would react but infact how she herself would. Since Severus kissed her she had been thinking, was Severus the man she was supposed to be with. Even though Lily had been dating James for a while now maybe James wasn t the right man for her? Those three weeks were hell for both Lily and Severus. Every time a bird flew past the window Lily would hope it was Sev s owl sending her a letter or every time someone would knock on Severus s door he would run down stairs hoping and praying he would open it to see lily s long red hair glowing in the summer sun. Unfortunately no owls went to Lily s window and Severus did not see a single strand of Lily s red hair for those three weeks.

The night before Lily and Sev were due to set of to Hogwarts an owl came to Lily s window. Even though she didn t recognize the owl Lily still knew in her heart it was Sev she just knew it. Lily opened the letter and began to read .

Hey Lil ,

Sorry bout the owl, mines not at it best so I m borrowing Padfoot s. (It bites by the way) I cant wait to see you tomorrow! Its been way to long since I ve seen you

I miss you so much lil sorry I haven t written much, well at all really, I ve been through a lot with the guys. Wormtail and Padfoot have been arguing a lot I don t now what s got into them since Padfoot came to stay with us Wormtail hasn t been the same. And all this with Moony going through his transformation has really kept me busy, sorry lil . Hope that weirdo Snape hasn t been annoying you too much I honestly don t know why bother Lil I really don t! Anyway I hope your okay and cant wait to see you beautiful face tomorrow,

I love you Lily Evans!

Lots and Lots love forever and always

James xxx

For some reason receiving this letter didn t give her the same butterflies her usual letters from James did and it wasn t written any differently or sent in any other way. Maybe it was the fact she hadn t heard form James in a while or maybe it was the fact that for the past three weeks all could think of was Sev kissed her he was in her head twenty four seven and she hadn t thought of James once until she got the letter . It was at that point she realized she no longer loved James Potter. Lily Evans was one hundred percent head over heals in love with Severus Snape.

Now all she had to do was choose? She could either follow her head and ignore these feelings carry on dating James and stay popular or follow her heart and choose Severus the one she truly loved but in choosing him she would loose everything! Everything except love 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

Severus had gone almost three weeks with out speaking to lily and he was now learning that it was tearing him Apart literally! But telling lily how he felt had ruined every thing , he had lost his best friend and there was nothing he could do about it. Severus knew why lily was avoiding him why would she ever like him back a girl like her, beautiful, smart, quirky and a guy like him odd, weird ad out cast. Severus thought that coming to hogwarts would change things but things were just as bad if not worse. But what had made the past 4 years bareable was that no matter what people did or said severus had lily there by his side, even last year when lily began dating that moron James potter she still stood by Severus and now he had no one. But lily likes James stupid perfect James. " he's everything I will never be" Severus thought to him self whilst stood in the owlry watching a loved up lily and James strole across the court yard. Then Severus realised something. This was not the first time Severus had stood and watched lily and James strole across the courtyard, However Severus realised when looking at lily she didnt look the same as she did normally, she looked upset ,confused , lost? And the lily looked up and met his gaze, he smiled , she smiled. then James looked up he did not smile. His piercing eyes ripped through Severus like a pain he never felt before, there was evil behind those glasses and Severus could see it. Unfortunately he was the only one who could...

Lily looks at james and she see's everything she could ever want, everything she will never need she can see herself having a future wth him growning old, having kids, being normal. "Everyone loves James he's popular, good looking and he's a seeker on the quiditch team! what more can a girl ask for? But if he is so perfect" lily thinks to herself "then why is it that seem to spend every moment thinking about severus?"

Ever since that day she was only trying to help him, James was jokin with him then the jokes got out of hand and james went to far, shes went over to severus to help him up and then he said one sentance that ruined everything "get away from me you ... Mudblood" that word he could of called her anything but that! she knows he didnt mean it but now he' had chosen hhis path now lily must choose hers. she thinks "Do i chose a normal life with the perfect guy or the exciting life with the boy ive known most of my life, my best friend."

It's nearly 1am and lily is still sat by the fire in them common room. she sits and watches the embers burn, "i find fire so beautiful" lily whispers, sev used to compare lily to fire mabey luttle did she know that was his way of telling me her how beautifu he found her.l..the pain of loosing her was killing her. she knows she has to go with her head and not her heart severus chose the way he wanted to go and lily can not follow him. severus said their friendship would last for ever and he would alway love far as lily was concerned he was wrong severus could never love a mudblood like her . 'forget him lily' she tells herself over and over again" what he called me was unforgiveable what done is done He's gone. You've lost him" what lily didnt was that nothing would change the way severus felt about her he would love her no matter what he would love her forever he would love her always...


End file.
